


Stained Skin

by momojuusu



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8128168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momojuusu/pseuds/momojuusu
Summary: Hyunwoo loves leaving love marks on Minhyuk’s skin.





	

“This is brutal,” Minhyuk stood only in his boxer as he looked at his own reflection in the mirror. “In case you forgot, we’re still in the middle of summer, and you, again, force me to wear a turtleneck everywhere!”

Hyunwoo, still stark naked from their previous _session_ , followed his boyfriend to the bathroom; he leaned on his muscular forearm against the door frame. “I don’t remember forcing you wearing a turtleneck everywhere.”

Minhyuk groaned—Hyunwoo clearly knew what he meant, but the taller always enjoyed teasing him.

“If you thought it’d be okay for me to go around with these hickeys on my neck, then you were insane,” The dark brown-locked guy turned around and crossed his arms in front of his chest, making an annoyed expression as he faced Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo smirked at that. “They look pretty on your fair skin,” he stated, only to make Minhyuk roll his eyes.

People might see Son Hyunwoo as a calm, soft-hearted guy, who could be shy and a little bit awkward (well, Minhyuk agreed with that, and he couldn’t help but think that it was cute), but Minhyuk knew it better. Behind all of the remarks people had about Hyunwoo, there lay a secret that was only shown to Minhyuk—in bed, to be exact.

Hyunwoo loved marking Minhyuk, and by marking, that meant leaving angry hickeys all over Minhyuk’s lean body. It felt _good_ when Hyunwoo did it, but, of course, the one who would carry the burden after that was Minhyuk. Turtleneck shirts had become his best friend that he would wear even during summer, making his college mates look at him with the same question on their faces: _Minhyuk, seriously, are you not going to melt wearing a turtleneck when the sun is throwing tantrum?_

If only they knew that his neck was full of love marks, they would keep their mouths shut and leave without any questions left.

“It’s hot wearing a turtleneck,” Minhyuk huffed as he turned back to the mirror, eyes landing on the milky skin of his neck, and then down to his chest.

Hyunwoo’s ‘artworks’ covered almost every inch of his upper body (actually, there were some on his both inner thighs as well). There were purple, some of them were red, and the other ones were bluish—his skin looked like a pale canvas, and Hyunwoo splattered those colors onto it.

Minhyuk’s cheeks reddened when the thoughts hit him; Hyunwoo was right, it, ironically, looked pretty on his skin.

A firm chest pressing against his back caused him to bring his mind back to his boyfriend. From the mirror surface, he could see Hyunwoo staring at the hickeys the taller had made earlier with a smug smile. Hyunwoo’s toned arms circled around Minhyuk’s slim waist while he kissed Minhyuk’s shoulder; Minhyuk hissed when Hyunwoo’s teeth gnawed at the flesh, which he knew would leave a new stain on his skin.

“You made another mark,” muttered the skinny guy, yet he did nothing to stop his boyfriend.

“No one will see it; it’s on your shoulder,” Hyunwoo kissed the new hickey, smiling when Minhyuk grunted softly.

But, the smile disappeared when Minhyuk had his long, delicate fingers around Hyunwoo’s cock.

“No fair, you never let me mark you even once,” Minhyuk whispered as he started moving his hand up and down in a painfully slow motion, causing the older guy to get hard once more. “Look, you’re a blank page. No good.”

Minhyuk smiled in satisfaction when Hyunwoo groaned. He took the advantage to push Hyunwoo until his back was flat against the cold bathroom wall when the older was too occupied with the pleasure Minhyuk gave. Soon enough, their lips crashed into mess kisses; Minhyuk licked Hyunwoo’s lower lip while squeezing the aroused length in his hand, happy to hear low growls coming from Hyunwoo’s throat.

“M-Min,” Hyunwoo stammered when Minhyuk decided to end their sloppy kiss and let his mouth dance on Hyunwoo’s jaw instead.

“Hmm?” hummed the younger, thumb rubbing against the slit on Hyunwoo’s arousal, getting spilled by the pre-cum. He winced a little when Hyunwoo locked his fingers through his dark brown strands and yanked it a bit roughly, but he didn’t complain. His lips started doing its job along with his tongue, kissing here and there, licking down to Hyunwoo’s neck while his hand never stopped giving endless pleasurable strokes down there.

“Min, puppy, _please_ ,” The elder’s voice sounded desperate, “if you left hickeys on my neck—fuck it, pup, I don’t have a turtleneck, people would see.”

Minhyuk didn’t care, though. “Wear a scarf, then,” he said nonchalantly. His mouth moved slowly, but was still enough to make Hyunwoo curse under his uneven breath. Minhyuk could feel Hyunwoo’s cock getting even harder in his hand; it twitched when Minhyuk finally sank his teeth onto the clean skin of his neck, sucking it hard.

It was salty since Hyunwoo was still a bit sweating after having sex with him earlier, but Minhyuk didn’t mind—it tasted _sexy_ on his tongue.

There was a purplish-colored mark left after Minhyuk pulled his mouth away from Hyunwoo’s neck, and even though it wasn’t as bad as the ones that Hyunwoo made, it would still be visible for anyone to see.

And, looking at it was satisfying. Minhyuk didn’t even realize that he had stopped every movement—including the one he did _below_ —and focused on staring at the little ‘painting’ he just made on Hyunwoo’s neck; he didn’t even realize that he smiled before his teeth working on making one more mark on the tan skin, below the first one, and another one on the other side of the neck.

Only a grope on his ass could make Minhyuk’s mouth stop working entirely. Minhyuk looked up at Hyunwoo, who already panted heavily, eyes full of lust. Soft whimpers left his lips when Hyunwoo slipped his hands inside his boxer and continued squeezing his ass cheeks, separating them; his moans got louder when Hyunwoo thumbed his pucker hole.

“You, naughty puppy,” Hyunwoo’s deep voice made Minhyuk shudder, “need a punishment for marking me.”

Minhyuk yelped when Hyunwoo carried him not-so-gently to bed, whining when his back bumped into the mattress. He was about to protest, but Hyunwoo’s thick lips had captured his in first place, strong-built body caging his fragile frame.

“Ready or not, we’re going to have the second round, and I have no mercy for you.”

Minhyuk grinned.

“Only if you let me leave more marks on you.”


End file.
